A digitized apparatus has become an indispensable key element for the life and production of people. A display device as an output terminal of a video signal of a digital apparatus is used for delivering directly information to an operator and belongs to an indispensable device. Along with the development of science and technology, the function of the display device is not only restricted to receiving a video signal to display, but also has a control command input function, that is, the existing touch display device can even replace an accessory apparatus for input, such as a keyboard, by directly inputting a command through a screen.
The inventor finds in the implementation of the present disclosure that, in the related art, the touch display device only performs scanning during the interval between the refreshing of two frames of pictures, and detects whether there is a touch signal from a user. But the detecting mode of the touch signal makes the time for scanning the touch signal less, which results in that the touch display device is sometimes unable to receive the touch command from the user effectively, degrading the use experience of the user.